1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna assemblies and wireless communication devices employing the antenna assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important elements of wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones. A wireless communication device may receive/transmit wireless signals having different frequencies, which requires an antenna of the wireless communication device be a multiband antenna. However, many multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large in size, making it difficult to miniaturize portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.